Shadowwarrior
by Wordcounter
Summary: Naruto encounters something that is truly out of this world during the chunin exams ... A Shadow ... How much will this change the story?


_**-The Hunter-Seeker Algorithm**_

This is my very first Naruto/B5 fanfic and crossover.

Date: 061209

Disclaimer: A B5/Naruto crossover. All characters and concepts belong to their respective creators and owners.

Synopsis: Naruto encountered something unusual in the past when he was young ... something that would change his life forever ... a Shadow ... This is an idea that has been bugging me for sometime ...

_**-The Hunter-Seeker Algorithm**_

_**"If I determine the enemy's disposition of forces while I have no perceptible form, I can concentrate my forces while the enemy is fragmented. The pinnacle of military deployment approaches the formless. If it is formless, then even the deepest spy cannot discern it nor the wise make plans against it."**_

_**Sun Tzu, Art of War,**_

_**Datalinks,**_

_**-The Hunter-Seeker Algorithm**_

**S H A D O W W A R R I O R **

Part 1:

_"I will be training Sasuke and Kurenai will be training Sakura."_

_That was what Kakashi the Copy Ninja had said._

_"What about me?" Naruto had asked._

_"You can use this time to train your chakra control on your own," the Copy Ninja answered._

_"Ohh ... " Naruto answered despondently._

Sensei Kakashi had just thrown him to the wolves and left him to fend for himself before the upcoming chunin exams in six months time. There was little doubt now that he had favoured training that emo-Sasuke over him. Not knowing what to do, Naruto had simply fled the scene in anger, not wanting them to see the tears of rejection pooling in his eyes.

Bump!

He fell over to the ground in a heap. What was that? He had bumped into something and fallen over. Looking around wildly for the obstacle that he had struck, he saw nothing except for the silhoutte of a figure standing in between the shadows of the two trees. What was strange was that the figure looked partially transparent like glass though not reflective in anyway.

Naruto felt a mental nudge from his longtime tenant.

_Kyuubi: Be polite. Whatever you do Naruto, do not insult the stranger. I cannot predict what will happen if they take offense at it though I guarantee you that it wouldn't be anything good._

_Naruto was stunned. The Kyuubi was telling him to be respectful to somebody instead of being his usual demeaning and bloodthirsty self._

_Naruto: What do you mean? The All-Powerful Kyuubi sounding respectful? I must be going mad ... or the world must be ending._

_Naruto thought._

_Kyuubi: Respectful? They could easily destroy this planet if they so desired. Look underneath the underneath. Do you not feel it?_

_The Kyuubi implored._

_Naruto: I don't see anything. _

_Kyuubi: Look again._

Once again he studied the chakra patterns of the stranger in front of him carefully.

_Naruto: His chakra system ... it's different ... and really old. It's like he's ... older than Konoha ... _

_Kyuubi: Very good. There might be still some hope for you after all, you imbecile._

The Kyuubi snorted in disdain. It seemed the Fox hadn't lost any of its contempt for its jailor.

_Naruto: The stranger's not human._

The Demon Fox Container concluded. The Kyuubi snorted once again in its usual fashion.

Naruto finally seized the opportunity to speak to the strange masked figure in black robes.

Naruto: Sorry sir. I didn't see you. It was so dark.

That was the Jinchuuriki's reply just as the the Demon Fox had suggested. The stranger gave no sign, however, that he had heard the blonde ninja's words. Instead the black-clad figure turned to regard Naruto balefully in the dark. There was silence as the stranger turned to look in his direction.

Stranger: _What do you __**want**_, man-child?

The stranger asked flippantly as though not caring about what had just transpired earlier. Naruto was about to apologize to the stranger again where he felt a mental nudge from the Kyuubi.

_Kyuubi: Answer the question, moron!_

Naruto: I want to be Hokage so everyone in the village will respect me.

Stranger: _What do you __**really**__ want, man-child? _

The stranger asked again, the penetrating gaze never wavered. Naruto was already starting to feel uneasy.

Naruto: What I really want ... I want to be _powerful_ enough to become Hokage and to protect my precious friends.

Stranger: Are you _sure_ that is all _that you want_?

Naruto: Yes. Err ... Maybe I would like to learn all the jutsus as well. Nobody here wants to teach me anything before the chunin exams. Sensei Kakashi is too busy teaching Sasuke to give a damn about me.

Naruto: Who-

Suddenly, the Kyuubi interrupted his thoughts.

_Naruto: What is it this time? I was just going to ask them who they were._

_Kyuubi: __**Never**__ ask them that question. They hate it with a passion._

_Naruto was silent though inwardly he was shouting at the Kyuubi._

_Naruto: Why?_

_Kyuubi: It's too complicated for you to understand. Suffice it to say, they will take offense at the question._

Naruto did not know what to say. This situation was stranger than even Gai and Lee-Sensei's behaviour. What was more, the Kyuubi was behaving completely out of character.

Stranger: I see ... would you like to learn from_ us?_

Naruto: What do you know?

Stranger: We know many things beyond the understanding of most primitive societies and cultures especially _the Younger Races_.

Naruto: So you know all these jutsus?

Stranger: We have no need for human parlour tricks. Why do you want to learn them?

The stranger snorted in disdain.

Naruto: To become more powerful ... to be better than that_ teme _... Sasuke and one day become Hokage so that everyone in the village will have to _respect_ me.

The stranger watched him silently through unblinking eyes. The experience was deeply unnerving. It was though he was being judged or evaluated on his worth.

Stranger: So eager to learn about our ways ... to grow stronger from conflict ... promoting the strong ... weeding out the weak. _We approve_.

The stranger sounded pleased.

Naruto: Ohh ... So how do you do these things like disappear without using chakra?

Stranger: Would you like to know how we do that?.

Naruto: I do.

Stranger: We are connected to _**hyperspace**_.

Naruto: What is hyperspace?

Stranger: Something that your primitive society has yet to learn about and something that is currently beyond the understanding of your limited brain capacity to comprehend.

Naruto: Can I learn from you now?

Stranger: Yes ... We will teach you our secrets and more. In return we will ask you for some favours or services that _you will render to us in the future at our request_. Do you understand?

Naruto: I do.

And thus a deal consisting of a summoning contract was _forged_ with this mysterious race that Naruto would come to know only as _the __**Shadows **_...

_**-The Hunter-Seeker Algorithm**_

Notes on current Naruto profile while I'm writing up this fic:

Status: Active genin of Konoha. Member of Team Seven with Sharingan Sasuke and Fangirl Sakura.

Known Jutsus: Kage Bushin no Jutsu, Oiroke no Jutsu. Did I leave anything else out? I think I did ... Maybe the Rasengan?

Current Container of the Kyuubi.

Summon Types: Shadows Summon... Varies ... though it is most likely a member of a client servant race like a Drakh warrior will appear rather than the actual Shadow themselves. Depending on the circumstances such as the amount of chakra invested in the summons, one or more Shadow fighter ships may appear or if the situation warrants it ... a Primodial Battlecrab ... *eeps*

PS: Having one of the Shadow Battlecrabs bearing down on Orochimaru and Manda with its weapon systems was something I just couldn't get out of my head.

Known defenses: ... Shadow Bio-Armour. Still working on it ... but likely effects of the Bio-Armour would be high resistance to energy attacks such as lightning and fire due to the energy diffusion nature of the armour. Armour appearance would be black. To enable Naruto to phase through hyperspace (most likely chakra-powered), the Armour would probably have black fins or tendrils. The Hiraishin jutsu would enable him to execute micro-jumps like a Shadow ship.

Possible weapon systems: ... Shadow Slicer Beam - either a condensed beam of chakra that pretty much does the same thing or a chakra-generated Shadow Slicer beam.

Other things I have considered: Technomage abilities because of the connection between the Shadows and the Technomages. Certain things that would happen in regards to the application of the Kage Bushin no Jutsu and Naruto's acquired Shadow/Technomage knowledge and abilities.

PS: Naruto uses Umbra Spheris on Uchiha Madara.

_**-The Hunter-Seeker Algorithm**_

Yup I know I shouldn't be writing this one. But this idea just wouldn't leave me. It came while I was re-organising Blacklight's chapters 3, 4, 5 and 6 to make it neater and better.

_**-The Hunter-Seeker Algorithm**_


End file.
